You Are Mine
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Eres mía. Mía desde que pusiste un pie en este lugar. Mía desde que probé por primera vez la esencia de tu dulce y adictiva sangre. No eres de mis hermanos. No eres de ningún otro. Eres solamente mía... Yui. [One-shot] [Advertencia: Lemmon] [Ayato Sakamaki x Yui Komori]


**Hola! Bueno para iniciar este es el primer Lemmon que escribo así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado exactamente pero espero que les guste. Es un AyatoxYui, una de mis parejas favoritas jeje**

**Aclaración: **El fic es contando desde la vista de Ayato.

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a Reject.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~ You Are Mine~**

**.**

**.**

─Ayato-kun por favor ─Rogaste nerviosa en cuanto entramos a mi recamara. Trataste de liberarte de mí poderoso agarre. No lo conseguiste─ No sucedió nada, Raito-kun no llego a beber de mí porque usted llegó.

No te hago caso. No lo hare después de como vi a mi hermano tenerte debajo de él, listo para clavar sus colmillos en tu muslo. No luchaste, ni siquiera te resistías a su toque. Mereces un castigo por desobedecerme, mereces que te mate por dejar que otro haya tocado lo que me pertenece.

No lo hare. La muerte sería un castigo muy rápido, y yo quiero que admitas que me perteneces. Quiero oírte decir que "yo" soy el dueño de tu cuerpo y tu sangre, el único que beberá de ti de ahora en adelante.

Y sé que es lo que hare para que hagas lo que yo quiera, y que de paso los otros entiendan a quien perteneces.

Te lanzo sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, mis ojos observando como tu frágil cuerpo humano impacta contra el colchón. Tu rostro muestra lo que espero ver, sorpresa y temor combinados. Tus ojos brillando con una pregunta silenciosa que no te otorgare, no ahora ni nunca; mi mente solo me ordena una sola cosa, una acción que por fin te volverá solamente mía como siempre lo fuiste desde que pusiste un pie en este lugar.

Me coloco sobre ti, escuchando el martilleo desenfrenado de tu corazón. Sonrió de lado. Eso es lo que siempre debe pasar cuando este cerca de ti, debes ponerte nerviosa por mi sola presencia.

Intentas hablar, no está permitido por lo que acalló tus palabras con mis labios. Te beso sin darte misericordia, ingresando mi lengua en tu húmeda boca y explorando cada recóndito lugar. Te escucho jadear, yo incremento la pasión obligándote a corresponder lo cual tu acatas dócilmente como debe de ser. Tus gemidos se oyen contra mis labios, provocando mis ansias por más. Me perteneces, es así como debes gemir solo por mí, por más de mis besos y las cosas que esta noche seré yo quien haga.

Mi mano se sitúa tras tu cuello atrayéndote más a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se juntan a pesar de la ropa que traemos puestas. No duraran mucho. Mi mano baja entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a la piel expuesta de tu muslo, la recorro con suavidad disfrutando de sentir como tiemblas por el simple contacto.

Muerdo tu labio inferior escuchando como otro gemido surge de tu boca que sigo devorando hambriento de más.

Nos separamos. Tú respiras de forma agitada mientras me miras con más sorpresa de lo que demostrabas al iniciar, tus mejillas están sonrojadas y tus labios hinchados debido a mi apasionado beso. Me reí de tu expresión. Eres humana, una mujer que simplemente sirve para alimentarme. Pero eres mía, y me niego a seguir compartiendo lo que es mío con mis hermanos.

No te compartiré.

─Ayato-kun… ─Mi nombre en tu boca me nubla la mente. No deberías provocar eso en mí, debería ser al revés. ¿Por qué despiertas en mí esto? ¿Por qué me haces no solo ansiar tu sangre sino… más?

─Cállate ─Ordeno─ Tu Ore-sama no quiere oír tu voz, solo quiero lo que me pertenece.

─Pe-pero… ─Tu voz tiembla, tus nervios son palpables haciéndome sentir triunfador. Sí, me gusta ser el que te provoque esto─ Yo… no debería estar aquí, usted…

Ignoro lo que dices, no voy a escucharte. Te empujo de nuevo a la cama, poniendo mis labios contra los tuyos, volviéndote a besar de la misma forma hasta que jadeas contra mi boca nuevamente. Mis manos recorren tu cuerpo, colándose una por la falda de tu camisón tocando lo que es mío por derecho. Suelto tu boca escuchándote gemir al sentir mi mano acariciar tu piel, tocando tu muslo; mientras mis labios ahora recorren tu cuello hasta detenerse en tu pulso. Mis colmillos ansían clavarse en aquel lugar, pero todavía no es tiempo. Cuando beba de ti será al escucharte suplicar porque lo haga.

Bajo las tiras de tu camisón, notando por primera vez que no usas el de siempre. Arqueo una ceja ante eso, pero no detengo mi acción. Tú tiemblas e intentas retroceder, no te lo permito. Deslizo el camisón mostrando lo que deseo ver. Tus pechos no son muy grandes, son pequeños pero de alguna forma son atrayentes para mis ojos. Tú te sonrojas y avergonzada los cubres. ¡No! Enojado por arruinar mi vista cojo tus manos y las pongo sobre tu cabeza, volviendo a clavar mi vista en los dos globos perfectos. Odio cuando desobedeces, cuando no haces lo que yo quiero. Esta noche aprenderás la lección. Forcejeas inútilmente, yo sigo observando el par de pechos coronados por dos brotes rosados que tientan mi boca.

Gruño bajando mi cabeza y atrapando uno entre mis labios. Tu sueltas un gemido en cuanto succiono con algo de fuerza, para después lamerlo ocasionando que este se ponga erecto. Me rio contra el pequeño brote. Que fácil eres de excitar.

─Ayato-kun ─Lloriqueas cuando yo sigo lamiendo y succionando. Tu espalda se arquea por mi acción─ Para por favor.

No hago caso. Lamo con más vehemencia, para luego morder y escucharte gritar. Repito la misma acción en el otro pecho ocasionando que tus gemidos, jadeos y gritos resuenen en la habitación. ¿Por qué eso me hace sentir tan satisfecho? ¿Por qué necesito tanto que me pertenezcas solo a mí?

No encuentro respuesta. Debe ser por tu sangre, porque eres mi alimento. Si. Eso es. Tú eres mi alimento, pero también debes servirme para otras cosas.

Juego con tus senos, rozando con mis colmillos tu frágil carne haciéndote temblar de ansias. Sé que lo quieres, puedes negarlo con palabras; sin embargo, en el fondo deseas que mis colmillos se hundan en tu piel. Pronto gritaras porque lo haga, suplicaras a tu amo que beba de ti.

Me separo de tu cuerpo, tú jadeas sorprendida e incluso sé que te escuche soltar un quejido por mi ida. Me reí, no lo pude evitar. Ya me estas deseando. Me quito mi camiseta dándote la mejor vista de tu vida. Tus mejillas se sonrojan ante lo que ves, tus labios hinchados pronuncian un bajo "Oh". Ignoro eso último, no me importan tus palabras, lo que en verdad me importa es que seas mía en cuerpo. Retiro la molesta tela de tu camisón, exponiendo tu cuerpo desnudo a excepción de las braguitas blancas que usas. Me coloco otra vez sobre ti, deslizando mi lengua por el valle entre tus pechos hasta llegar a tu ombligo con el cual juego, tus gemidos vuelven a escucharse en mis oídos.

Mordisqueo tu piel, dejando marcas de pertenencia que advertirán a mis hermanos que ya eres mía. No comparto. Nunca lo hare.

Llego hasta tus muslos en donde sé que Raito muchas veces ha clavado sus colmillos y ha bebido de ti. Gruño rabioso, ya no lo hará más. Mi lengua lame la suavidad de tu muslo, deslizándose hasta que rozo mis colmillos haciendo que tiembles nuevamente. Mis manos acarician tus rodillas, subiendo mientras mi lengua sigue lamiendo. Pronuncias mi nombre, sintió como mi miembro se endurece más de lo que ya está desde que probé el sabor de tu piel. Maldita sea. Te deseo. Quiero estar en tu interior pronto. Suelto tu muslo y subo mi boca hasta tu oreja, tomando entre mis dientes tu lóbulo y mordiéndolo suavemente. Tu gimes mi nombre arqueándote de espalda.

─Eres mía ─Te digo soplando mi aliento y provocando otro estremecimiento por tu parte─ Lo serás siempre, nadie te tocara nunca más a menos que sea yo ─Cojo su barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos─ ¿Ha quedado claro Chichinashi? ¿Perteneces solo a tu Ore-sama?

Tú asientes sonrojada.

Mis labios poseen los tuyos, abres la boca y dejas que mi lengua se abra camino haciéndonos gemir por más. Mis manos recorren tu cuerpo memorizando cada parte de ti, hasta que una ahueca uno de tus pechos. Para mi sorpresa cabe en el interior de mi mano a la perfección. Presiono y tú gimes, arqueando de paso más tu espalda. Juego con tu pezón, pellizcándolo para hacerte sollozar y suplicar que pare mi toque. ¿Parar? Recién estoy iniciando. Tomo el otro pecho en mi mano libre, ambas ahora juegan con tus sensibles globos. Tu cabeza se apoya en mi hombro mientras continuo jugando, para seguidamente bajar mi cabeza y apoderarme de uno de tus brotes dulces que me excitan más.

Dejo en libertad uno de tus pechos mientras sigo con mi labor de chupar, bajado mi mano ahora hasta llegar a tu feminidad donde toco sobre la tela de tu prenda. Tu sueltas un jadeo de sorpresa pero no huyes. Al fin entendiste que no vale la pena resistirse a mí.

Tú me deseas, ansias mi cuerpo al igual que yo ansió el tuyo.

Aparto un poco la prenda y acaricio con un dedo tu entrada estimulándola, dándome cuenta de lo húmeda que ya estas. Tú gimes al sentir como mi dedo acaricia la tierna carne virginal. Continúo con mi acción de forma pausada, mientras suelto tu pezón de mi boca y me dedico a observar tus expresiones. Al principio te muerdes el labio inferior negándote a gemir más. ¿Crees que con eso me detendrás? Ingenua. Quito mis dedos y de un tirón me desahogo de tú última prenda para tu sorpresa, la cual no dura demasiado. Entre mis dedos cojo tu pequeño clítoris, y con esa minúscula acción un grito surge de tu boca sin vergüenza. Comienzo a masajearlo con la delicadeza que nunca poseía con nadie, proporcionándote de seguro un placer inigualable. Mi caricia se vuelve más lenta cada vez, porque quiero escucharte pedirme más y sé que me cumplirás mi capricho.

Lo haces.

Me suplicas al fin más, yo sonrió al conseguir lo que quería. ¿Estas rogando? ¿Tanto es el placer que sientes? Cumplo tu deseo ingresando un dedo en tu interior, tú gritas por la sensación. Lo muevo lentamente, sacándolo para volver a ingresarlo. Tú jadeabas extasiada por mi toque provocando que mis propias ansias crecieran. Ingrese otro dedo y comencé a bombear en tu centro, sin querer apretaste las piernas acercándote más a mi toque. Instintivamente tus caderas se movían al compás de mis dedos, siguiendo un ritmo que yo controle.

Lo sabía, casi estabas a punto de llegar a la cumbre. Tus gemidos y jadeos aumentaron, tus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda cuando… retire mis dedos. Sollozaste adolorida, diciéndome que no me detuviera que reiniciara. Te ignore.

─Deseas más ¿Verdad? ─Me burlo de ti. Tus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión te hacen ver apetitosa, deseable y lista. Mi erección dolía contra mis pantalones, pero no seguiría hasta no oírte suplicar.

No lo niegas, pero la vergüenza no te deja hablar hasta que escucho un débil:

─Si Ayato-kun.

Siento un vuelco en mi corazón que me hace fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué significa esa cálida sensación que se instala en mi pecho? ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que me hayas confirmado mi pregunta? No lo comprendo, y eso me molesta en mi interior.

Maldije. Tú me miraste confundida, yo solté un bufido antes de comenzar a descender por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a donde mis instintos me llamaban. Cogí tus muslos con mis manos, tú jadeaste en cuanto subí tus piernas a mis hombros y tome tu sexo con mi boca. Un grito resonó un mi recamara, un grito que me dijo todo. Introduje mi lengua en tu interior, saboreando la humedad que desprendías debido a mí. Mi lengua se movía en círculos, lamiendo cada parte de tu estrecha cavidad. Sabias a melocotones. Me reí en mi mente por mi estúpida descripción, tus manos acariciaban mis cabellos mientras realizaba mi labor, tironeando de ellos de vez en cuando haciéndome gruñir de placer. Mi deseo solo estaba aumentando con el pasar del tiempo.

Te estremecías a cada segundo, sabía que pronto llegarías. Estabas próxima a sentir el placer máximo, y yo sería el primero en proporcionártelo.

El único.

─Aya… Ayato –Murmuras en un pequeño gemido, retorciéndote.

─Córrete para tu Ore-sama –Ordene y obedeciste.

Gritaste mientras tu pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba ante tu primer orgasmo. Chorros de humedad salieron desde tu interior, y los bebí todos; disfrutando de tu dulce y almizclado sabor a melocotón. Deje por unos segundos que descansaras, para después besarte de nuevo con hambre. Con ferocidad. Mis gruñidos eran seguidos por tus gemidos al enredar nuestras lenguas, las cuales ahora jugaban intentando dominar a la otra. Tus pequeñas manos descendieron a mi pantalón intentando desabotonarlo. Estaban temblando, y por primera vez sentí ternura ante tal reacción.

Suavemente tome tus manos entre las mías y las coloque sobre tu cabeza, tus ojos rosas me miraron preocupados. Sonreí y juguetonamente lamí tus labios haciéndote gemir. Me encantaban los sonidos que hacías. Odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Me gustaba que tus labios expulsaran aquel melodioso sonido con cada toque mío.

Me levante separándome de ti, terminando de desnudarme. Tú observabas todo en silencio, con tus mejillas ruborizadas por la excitación.

Lo admito, eres hermosa. Verte recostada desnuda en mi cama, con tu cabello extendido como un abanico rubio en compañía de tus brillantes ojos rosas nublados por la pasión… hacen que me sonrojo avergonzado.

¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? ¡¿Por qué provocas esto en mí?! Maldita seas, deseo odiarte por ser la causante de mis confusos sentimientos pero no puedo hacerlo. Nunca podría culparte, aunque lo desee.

Desnudo al fin me coloco sobre ti, tú me miras nerviosa antes que yo te bese acallando tus dudas. No te dejare escapar, no cuando estoy tan cerca de hacerte mía. Separo tus piernas con mi muslo, abriéndote para mí mientras me acomodo. Mi doliente miembro acaricia tu entrada, anticipándote de su próxima intromisión. Suspiras cerrando los ojos y susurras mi nombre. Una llamada. Seré el primero. El primer hombre que te haga mujer, el primero en estar en tu interior.

Él único.

Empiezo a ingresar despacio, saboreando lo estrecha que eres y como tu centro me arrastra más. Tú gimes, aferrando tus manos y acariciando mi espalda al mismo tiempo. Estoy a mitad de camino cuando siento una barrera, una obstrucción que me indica que todavía eres virgen y que pronto me pertenecerás. Pronto tu propia sangre cambiara, para bien o para mal.

─ ¿Sabías que cuando pierdes tu virginidad el sabor de tu sangre cambia? ─Le comento mientras abres tus ojos, mostrándome aquel océano rosa─ Me pregunto… ¿Cuál será tu nuevo sabor, Yui?

Tus ojos se abrieron al oír de mis labios tu nombre. Estabas dispuesta a decir algo pero no te deje. Ingrese por completo quebrando aquella barrera que te había nombrado tiempo atrás "virgen", llegando hasta mi nariz el aroma a sangre. Eras mía al fin. Tus uñas se enterraron en mi carne, tus labios soltaron un grito de dolor que acalle con mis besos, introduciendo mi lengua apasionadamente para intentar calmar el dolor que te provoque, al mismo tiempo inicie un ritmo lento dejando que te acomodaras a mi tamaño y que pronto tus quejidos de dolor se transformaran en unos de placer puro.

Te sacudías ante cada embestida que daba en tu interior, aferrándote a mi espalda desnuda mientras de tus ojos llorosos brotaban algunas lágrimas. Con mi lengua las lamí, y continúe con mis envites. Cuando un minuto después, tus caderas se acercaron a mí cuerpo pidiéndome más, un gruñido salió de mis labios cuando aumente el ritmo. Antes fui gentil con cada empujón que di en tu interior, ahora te embestía con toda libertad para saciar mi hambre aferrando con mis manos tus caderas para marcar el duro ritmo. Me adentraba profundamente, bañándome en tu humedad y calor escuchando como gemías mi nombre diciéndome "más". Con tus palabras solté un gruñido más alto que los otros mientras ingresaba con mucha más fuerza gritando tu nombre, al igual que tu gritabas el mío.

Me mostraste finalmente tu cuello, diciéndome lo que he esperado desde el inicio de todo. Clavo mis colmillos y saboreo por fin la gloria, tu sangre no ha cambiado. Tan solo se ha vuelto más deliciosa de lo que era antes, más dulce. No pude aguantar más, con tan solo un sorbo de tu esencia mi éxtasis llego en compañía del tuyo. Ambos gritamos al unisonido. Tu llegaste a tu éxtasis clavando más fuerte tus uñas en mi espalda, en cambio yo apreté tus caderas mientras me derramaba en tu interior. Marcándote de esta forma como mía.

Eres mía, solamente mía.

Tiemblas aún por el fuerte orgasmo, yo solo te observo con una sonrisa burlona. Me retiro lentamente de tu feminidad, atrayéndote a mis brazos y pegándote a mi pecho. Tu cálida respiración me hace cosquillas en mi piel, pero no digo nada. Mantenemos un silencio que ninguno quiere romper.

Tus labios se abren y temerosa hablas al fin─ Ayato-kun… nosotros… yo… tú

─Eres mía –Es mi simple respuesta─ Me perteneces, nadie podrá tocarte ni bebe tu sangre. Solo lo hará tu majestad, ¿Lo haz comprendido? ─Miro tus ojos los cuales brillan de un modo que nunca había visto antes. Pero puedo diferenciar la alegría, la vergüenza y… la esperanza.

Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, mi fría mano acaricia tu cálida espalda provocando que sueltes un suave gemido que endulza mis oídos. Uno nuestros labios en un besos suave, uno que solo busca acariciar tus labios con un suave contacto antes de separarme de ella. Tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, cuando tu cabeza se coloca en mi pecho y tu cuerpo se acurruca al mío buscando contacto.

Mis manos suben acariciando sus cabellos cuando puedo escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de que el sueño la reclame.

─Soy tuya Ayato-kun ─Murmuras con los ojos cerrados y tus mejillas sonrosadas provocando que yo sonría triunfante─ Y tú eres mío.

Al oír lo último tan solo me carcajeo mirando al techo de mi recamara contigo en brazos. Eres mía, tan solo mía y jamás te compartiré con nadie.

Ni tu cuerpo, ni tu sangre, ni tu cariño.

Eres mía. Mía para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo. Como verán es mi primera historia y espero que les haya gustado. Pronto tratare de hacer otro AyatoxYui como también un SubaruxYui, pero quisiera saber cómo me ha quedado este pequeño fic primero xD <strong>

**Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta historia. **

**Lovely Swan. **


End file.
